xros_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Lip
Japanese: りっぷ (Rippu) Chinese: 莉普 (Lìpǔ) Lip is a Tulip Fairilu who lives in Little Fairilu, once a trainee and become a Supreme Leader of the most powerful country in the Human World. She is the main character in Rilu Rilu Fairilu Franchise and to its Xros Heart counterpart, Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors. Lip has 3 Supremacist, later 4. Her Supremacists are Himawari, Sumire, Rose and later Rin which have return from Russia. Personality Her personality is a but childish and easy to cry. But her Xros Heart counterpart is different. In Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, she is sensitive to anything something bad, she is very clever and a good leader of Fairilu Supremacy She also has maskaphobia (fear of mask), but this not official yet to Akihiro Akagi but a small piece of the possible prediction to future episodes of the said series. Appearance Basic Clothes Lip appeared wearing a light pink flowet hat with a ribbon on the left side, she wear a white shirt with circle on each side, she wear her key under her green turtle neck. Her shirt ends in a flower pattern as well her skirt with a white cotton candy for diaper, green leggings and pink shoes. She also appear with a rainbow-like butterfly wings. Uniform Firstly appeared after defeat of Kim Jong Un She wear a red painted lether cloth with golden yellow metal sticks on her shoulder and titanium locker on her chest to abdomen with gold edges and a red painted lether skirt with pants with a extra part on the middle with a 2 hammers and 2 sickles marks. Powers Lip by herself can do traditional fairilu magic, but with additional powers from Powawa, she had the power like no fairilus can do. Although her powers are based off Herman, it doesn't mean it's the same. Lip is more like an improved version of Herman, the list will tell you what Lip can do while Herman can't. Also almost of all Lip's techniques in her first tier requires her key, the 2nd tier doesn't. Note: These powers are according to Super Fairilu Z, the updated list of Lip's power. Lightning Lip #'Lightning Penetration' - There are 2 ways to cast this technique, it's either touch the opponent with her Fairilu Key or just wave it towards the target. #'Lighting Key' - Throw a single or a multiple of Fairilu Keys towards the opponent. Wind Lip #'Wind Blow' - Same way as attempting to cast Lightning Penetration, but the user has to think the wind element rather the lightning element. #'Hurricane Uppercut' - An ordinary punch but with wind element. #'Wind Key' - Hits the opponent with Fairilu Key and blow the opponent away. #'Tornado Rush' - Spawn a tornado to itself and use it as a transportation. Earth Lip #'Land of Protection' - Creates a barrier to protect the user from speeding attacks. #'Earth Punch' - Creates huge pillar to punch the opponent. To this, she has to hit the ground with a Fairilu Key. #'Earth Crasher' - Crashes the opponent with barriers of rocks. Fire Lip #'Fire Ball' - Create small balls of fire and throw them towards the opponent. #'Fire Blast' - This is a Kamehameha-like technique, it blast fires towards the opponent. #'Final Fire' - Create a huge ball of fire and throw it towards the opponent. Water Lip #'Water Wave' - Splashes its opponent with a huge wave. Lip can cast with Fairilu Key. #'Water Blast' - With her Fairilu Key, a powerful blast made of water will come out from it. General Powers #'Lip Elemental Split' - Split herself in 3, 5 or 7 clones. Each one represent an element. #'Transformation Switch' - Switch transformation weather 2nd or 1st tier. The user has to say her or his name and the desired element. E.g: Thunderstorm Lip!!! from Earthquake Lip. #'Super Fairilu Transformation' - This legendary transformation doesn't add any new powers but multiply the strengh of user's powers to 100. E.g: Anyone who has 30 as a power level will become 3,000 with this form. #'Fairilu Combo' - Requires Lip Elemental Split upon doing this technique, this is where every clones gamble each clone's strongest technique. This technique can be done in 1st tier or 2nd tier. #'Super Fairilu Combo' - Fairilu Combo combined with the strengh of Super Fairilu. Thunderstorm Lip (Lightning Lip's 2nd Tier) This is the first 2nd tier form achieved by Lip, it happens when Prince Ryan tortured her with her Maskaphobia (Fear of mask) which trigger this. #'Thunder Blade' - A sharp and red sword made out of lightning element. This is form's special item. #'Lightning Movement' - Moves in a velocity no naked eyes can chase it. #'Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru' - A Japanese Phrase means "You're already dead", this the strongest technique in this form, it uses every lightning element it has to a single technique by attack towards the opponent instead of ranged attack. #'Lightning Meteor' - Like Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru but this one needs to come from space. #'Thunder Shield' - This is a rare technique because Lip rather aquire Earthquake form to protect itself. This is a protective technique can be done by hitting the ground with a Thunder Blade and form a shield, anyone touches the shield will hurt because the shield is made out of lightning. Cyclone Lip (Wind Lip's 2nd Tier) This is the 2nd form achieved by Lip when Wind Lip drink a radioactive milk and she begin out of control. #'Cyclone Hoverboard' - This is a powerful and fast hoverboard and it is used as a transportation, this is also the form's special item. #'Cyclone Drill Punch' - A powerful punch it can do more damage than Hurricane Uppercut. #'Cyclone Ball' Uses this to create tornado to the opponent to throw them away while spinning in it. #'Cyclone Forcefield' - This powerful protective technique almost act like a solid technique, anyone who touches it will be blown away. #'Cyclone Attack' - This technique requires something to be inside of the wind ball and throw it towards the opponent or sometimes spin first and throw towards the opponent. Earthquake Lip (Earth Lip's 2nd Tier) This is the last 2nd tier achieve so far by Lip, she achieve this when he witness her other form is dying against Prince Ryan in his Elephanta. #'Fairilu Golem' - Summon a giant copy of herself made of rare and strong stone with swirl of lava. This is form's special item. #'Earth Power Punch' - Punches the ground and a series of giant rocks with fly off towards the opponent. #'Land of Protection' Same as first tier's conterpart but stronger. #'Earth Spike' - Summon spikes at the ground made of rocks. #'Earth Capturer' Catches it opponent and trap it. #'Earth Wave' - Same technique as Lip Water's Water Wave but made of rock. #'Dragon Golem' - Another Golem technique but this is a huge dragon. Crossovers Digimon Adventure 04 Lip made a crossover by herself in the show, she is randomly flying from the skies in the Digital World, she came there to give Christine Alcantara an important item called the Digimental of Communism which made a new digivolution to Glodemon to armor digivolve into Bolshevikmon. Later, she made a second crossover with her allies as she promise to come back to Christine Alcantara to help them against the Seven Great Demon Lords. Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Fairilus Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu Category:Super Fairilu Z Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Leaders Category:Hierarchy Characters